


Pets, Of Course!

by Ewok_Poet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cantina, Gen, Humour, Pets, ad, flyer, sentient pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewok_Poet/pseuds/Ewok_Poet
Summary: Code:Blue just became father for the third time and celebrated a goal that got his planet to the semi-finals of the Galactic Cup. His priorities are, however, skewed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Findswoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findswoman/gifts).



Abatore, Vagran, around the time of the Battle of Yavin was a melting pot of confusion, much like every single place the Death Star had hit and, ultimately, the superweapon of evil itself. Streets were crowded with exiles from other planets in the Corellian Sector, seeking a better life in the eco-wonderland, and the spice users, slythmongers and smugglers alike.  
  
And that afternoon, everybody in the city saw the goal that took Sacorria to the semi-finals of the Galactic Cup – a torpedo of a ball, worthy of the epithet “beautiful game”, shot by one Code:Blue. After he scored, he ran to the edge of the limmie field and did a strange dance – as if he had been making a baby burp. The crowd laughed, clapped their hands, they were enthusiastic. Vagran had not made it to the Galactic Cup and Sacorria, their neighbor, was the next best thing. And this player was great: little girls adored him, grown men admired him, everybody was suddenly a fan…though few of them knew his real name.  
  
Joak Bluestar Shykrill Glisse was known as just Blue to his family. He never liked his first name much and was lucky to have had two names given before yet-another-unnecessary set of laws set by the Sacorrian Triad, to make it look like they were actually doing something, outlawed the practice of more than one name per being. Here on Vagran, he was able to cheat the law again, by doing the unimaginable – adding his wife’s last name to his own. It’s not like he wanted to rebel, though. Despite having been given an orange shirt after his first month in basic school, he was a timid, rule-abiding Sacorrian who just happened to have a talent for the beautiful game. It was the fact that another last name would mask the burden of the one he carried with himself better.  
  
The secret he lived with had always been risky, or so he felt. At some point, the Emperor’s henchmen could figure out that there used to be a family originating from Sarcophagus, infamous for one of its first offspring, Cope Shykrill, who murdered a handful of Padawans more than twenty-five millenia ago. And they could investigate into it and realise that there were more Force-sensitives in the family and that this carried on for millenia to come. Sure, at some point, somebody abandoned the graveyard moon looking for a more exciting life on Sacorria proper, and there could be more Shykrills scattered around his home planet, with traces of Force-sensitivity very much like his own, but he was yet to meet any.  
  
His profession had been a blessing – once he was discovered by a talent scout in his hometown of Saccorata, he could simply attribute his speed and precision on the field to nothing but pure talent and his sensitivity and nervousness to something in the lines of hyperactivity and neuroticism. Soon, he became known as the limmie player who cries a lot, has a fondness of desserts rarely ever seen in a non-Zelosian or anybody older than twelve standard years, and while it did bother him to a certain extent, it was also helpful in his quest to remain hidden and not be recruited for something that he would never want to do, or imprisoned.  
  
And Abatore Magnets were a great team, with a cult following all around the Galaxy. Playing for them was an honour and it was one of the rare opportunities for Sacorrians to live abroad. Of course, there could have been CESA spies sent to check on comrades and comradettes’ morals in order not to embarrass the Homeplanet, but that could have just been his paranoia.  
  
But this time, the pressure on him was worse than ever before – he almost babbled out that he knew the exact moment his youngest child was born and that some celestial, unknown power guided him to scoring what was most likely one of the beast goals at the Galactic Cup overall.  
  
“Ooie boie! Pollo Dorks from Otoh G…Imperial Naboo Journal.”  
  
“Of course…” Code:Blue responded, absent-mindedly.  
  
“Yousa knowen mesa? Strange. Anyways…how was the feeling of scoren this goal? Knowing that Sacorria technically did not qualifien…”  
  
What he truly wanted to say is that, in his mind, he dedicated Sacorria’s run to the title to Alderaan, whose team perished when the planet was destroyed by the Death Star.  
  
“Master Code:Blue!” Another reporter, a woman in a violet pantsuit approached him. “Yilda Lami Jr. from Juic…I mean, Lightyear Holo. What would happen if you scored more goals in the last two games?”  
  
“I would need to father more younglings, of course…” The response came, much to the journalist’s surprise. At this point, he wasn’t quite sure what he was talking about and why. The woman walked away, her hand on her mouth. It took him a while to figure out the implications of what he’d just said.  
  
“How are you going to name your child? Goal?” The next reporter, an overweight male Theelin who was nervously fiddling his fingers, was not even making sense. All good questions had been asked already.  
  
Code:Blue was confused for a second. “Of course…not! Dani and I have already decided on the name, he will be called Jenik. And now, I really have to go and join Taì and Aarla…my other two children, of course. We are going to go home and see the baby!”  
  
He somehow managed to get away from the noise. It was only when he got to his speeder that he remembered something – he had promised the older two younglings a gift in case he scored another goal! But what was he to give them?  
  
Just then, a piece of flimsi fell into his hand, out of seemingly nowhere. He read it out loud, with no stray “of courses”.  
  
“Would you like to adopt a pittin cub?  
  
Vagranite Aviation Street, 17  
Anaslinea-Hoc (right on the Abatore – Lyro speeder way – watch out for the hills)  
\- Granny Anga  
  
“Of course!” He thought. “Just what I need.”  
  
The next thing he knew, he was in Anaslinea-Hoc. The town was small and at number 17 of the Vagranite Aviation Street, there was a small restaurant called Sladok’s Place. A portly cook came at the door upon seeing the speeder. The first thing he did was imitating the baby burp move from just a couple of hours ago. Code:Blue was confused.  
  
“I am looking for granny Anga. I wanted to adopt a pittin, of course! For my son – older son – and daughter.”  
  
“Dear Brother, the pittin has been adopted out already. Not sure where you have found the flimsi. But I have another pet, I mean, granny Anga does. And we don’t know what to do with it.” The cook initially frowned, but then, there was this wicked smile, visible even in the corners of his eyes.  
  
“Of course! And what is it?”  
  
“There he is.” Sladok pointed to a basket in the corner. There, in a pile of old blankets, was a six-limbed canine, sleeping soundly. Once the two men approached him, however, he woke up and started panting. Seconds later, he was licking Code:Blue’s hand. “Isn’t he sweet?”  
  
“Of course he is, the kids will adore him! But where did you find him?”  
  
“He was running around the ruins on the other side of the street. The remains of the Church of the Blind. Brother Taide, our museum curator couldn’t catch him, but I could and I brought him here.”  
  
“Taide…of course. So, I am taking him...the animal, not the curator.”  
  
“Thank you, Brother. Please, give me your comm code, so I can know if he’s happy with you.”  
  
Reluctantly, Code:Blue gave Sladok his code and drove his speeder back to Abatore. The little canine was drolling in the backseat and the man noticed that the little pendant on his furry neck was glowing. He stopped by the road to see what was going on. The pendant opened upon being touched. There was a small datachip inside.  
  
“Of course…a secret message. This is a war, after all.”  
  
Code:Blue put the datachip in his speeder’s holocomm. A flickering blue hologram of a woman with dark hair and three pairs of arms appeared before him. There was a lead around her neck. She must have been a slave.  
  
And then, she spoke.  
  
_“I’m Darla-Di. This is my son, Jagger. Please, find him a transport for Munto Cordru as soon as possible. I am not sure what is going to happen to me and he’s going to be happier at our homeworld before his metamorphosis has taken place. Whoever you are, I will never forget your kindness.”_  
  
Code:Blue was confused. Whatever this species was like, he didn’t want to ask any more questions. Apparently, their younglings were non-sentient. He had no idea what to do other than turn around and go back to Anaslinea-Hoc.  
  
Once he was there again, he headed straight to the cantina on the waterfront. He did not like seedy and smoky places, but this situation had called for it. He got in.  
  
“Do you know what this is?” He picked the cub up. Nobody turned around, other than one bearded offworlder.  
  
“Hey, it’s the limmie striker from earlier today! The baby man!”  
  
The next thing he knew, everybody in the cantina, including the waitress droid, was doing the baby burp dance.  
  
“I need help with this cub. Is anybody here…a spacer?”  
  
“I am.” Said the bearded man again. He didn’t seem to be using the word “brother”. “Mungo Baobab, of the Baobab Merchant Fleet. I come here often, we have a trade deal with this planet. And that’s a Codru-Ji you have there. A very young male close to his transformation to a near-human adult form.”  
  
“Of course, of course, of course!” Code:Blue nodded. Mungo could see that he was worried. He then told the spacer what had happened and that was followed by a couple more “of courses”.  
  
“I can take him to Munto Cordru, if you like.” Mungo patted the limmie player on the shoulder.  
  
“How much? You are not doing that kind of stuff for free, of course…”  
  
“One holo message for my son, Nilz. It’s not only that he adores you, he wants to be you. And my wife, Auren is kind of fond of you as well, to the point where it makes me a little jealous.”  
  
Code:Blue smiled. This must have been the best day of his life.  
  


...

  
An hour later, he was holding his newborn son, Jenik and his wife, Dani, was looking on at the small animal he got from the mysterious spacer and brought home.  
  
“This is not a repulsortrain toy!” Taì did not seem pleased at all. “You scored that kind of a goal, Jenik was born and all that you brought us is this…rebo…roba? That’s not, how they say it back at home, progressive…Brother-daddy!”  
  
“Shut up, non-progressive Brother-brother. I like him! I will call him…Goal!”  
  
Aarla reached out to the small animal and gently pulled its tail. It let an “oink” sound and rolled on its back to be petted.  
  
This was almost certainly not a pittin cub. But whatever it was, she loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Mungo Baobab and Auren Yomm are the characters from Star Wars: Droids.  
> Code:Blue appears in The Black Star, Death, Life and Other Goals and Nolevorution, Of Course!.  
> Sladok Kusetzi appears in Quite a Handful, so does Taide Lambrin who is only mentioned here.  
> Pollo Dorks appears in MESA, JAR JAR!!! and Galactic Correspondent, Yilda Lami Jr.'s mom also appears in the latter.  
> Mayk is the twin brother of Rayk from I've Got a Bad Feeling About This.


End file.
